Stacja Łabędź
The Swan (Łabędź) to stacja nr 3 Inicjatywy DHARMA, odkryta przez Locke'a i Boone'a. W pierwotnych założeniach stacja miała służyć jako laboratorium, "w którym naukowcy zbadają unikalne wahania elektromagnetyczne emitowane przez tą część wyspy". Lecz po "incydencie" zmieniono protokół dotyczący obsługi stacji. Obsługa stacji miała za zadanie "wciskać klawisz" (wpisywać liczby do komputera) co 108 minut przez 540 dni, do przybycia kolejnej zmiany. The Swan leży w południowej części wyspy, w odległości około 1 mili od miejsca katastrofy lotu nr 815. Sezon 1 thumb|left|150px W czasie sezonu 1go głównym wątkiem było otwarcie wejścia do Łabędzia nazwanego Włazem. Udaje się to w finale sezonu, kiedy Kate, Jack, Hurley i Locke przynoszą dynamit z Czarnej Skały. Po umieszczeniu ładunków, Hurley zobaczył Liczby wygrawerowane na włazie i próbował zapobiec eksplozji, ale nie udało mu się. Po otwarciu Locke i Jack spoglądają w dół szybu znajdującego się pod włazem, i tak kończy się sezon pierwszy. Sezon 2 thumb|right|150px W drugim sezonie, zagubieni weszli do środka, gdzie zastali Desmonda i dziwny komputer znajdujący się w kopule. Jack i Locke zdecydowali, że ustawią dwuosobowe warty pilnujące wciskania klawisza. Locke uważał, że jest to bardzo ważne. Aczkolwiek gdy wraz z Mr. Eko znalazł film instruktażowy dotyczący Perły, stracił swoją wiarę i uważał, że wciskanie klawisza jest testem psychologicznym. Z drugiej jednak strony Mr. Eko poczuł iż wciskanie klawisza jest najważniejszą rzeczą ze wszystkich. Później Locke wraz z Desmondem postanowili nie wpisać kodu. Eko protestował, ale Desmond uaktywnił drzwi przeciwwybuchowe i odciął dostęp do komputera. Gdy zegar odliczył 108 minut, włączył się komunikat o błędzie systemu. Na liczniku zamiast cyfr pojawiły się hieroglify. Wszystko zaczęło się trząść, a metalowe przedmioty zostały przyciągnięte do ściany przez jakąś potężną magnetyczną siłę. Locke zrozumiał, że klawisz nie istniał bez powodu. Desmond podziemnym korytarzem udał się do stacyjki wyłączającej system i przekręcił kluczyk. Bunkier eksplodował, Locke i Desmond przeżyli wybuch. Sezon 3 W odcinku Further Instructions okazuje się, że Stacja Łabędź przestała istnieć w wyniku implozji. Jedyną pozostałością po niej jest głęboki krater. Właz thumb|right|200px|Właz Więcej: Właz Właz stanowi wyjście ewakuacyjne ze stacji numer 3. Został odkryty w przez Locke'a i Boone'a przez przypadek. Postanowili otworzyć go, lecz gigantyczny trebusz nie był wstanie wyłamać stalowych drzwi włazu. Dopiero użycie dynamitu przyniosło efekt. Życie w Łabędziu Łabędź został zaprojektowany aby dwóch mieszkańców mogło przeżyć 540 dni. W środku znajdują się dwa łóżka, stół to tenisa stołowego, pełny węzeł sanitarny, spiżarnia, odtwarzacz płyt winylowych, biblioteka, pralka, suszarka i jadalnia. Znamy trzy osoby zamieszkujące bunkier przed katastrofą lotu nr 815. Dwóch pierwszych nie żyje (Radzinsky i Kelvin Inman). Trzecim jest Desmond. Locke i Jack spędzali w bunkrze dużo czasu, jak również Mr. Eko, Michael i Kate. Libby i Ana-Lucia zostały zastrzelone w Łabędziu przez Michaela. Instruktaż dla Łabędzia Więcej: Instruktaż dla Łabędzia W odcinku Orientation, zaraz po wejściu do stacji, Desmond skierował Jack'a i Locke'a do pokoju projekcyjnego, aby obejrzeli instruktaż. W filmie tym Dr. Marvin Candle wyjaśnia przeznaczenie i pochodzenie stacji. Łabędź nazwany stacją numer 3, jest jedną z kilku stacji Inicjatywy DHARMA, ufundowanej przez zagadkową Fundację Hanso. Przeznaczeniem stacji były badania nad elektromagnetyzmem. Aczkolwiek po niewyjaśnionym "Incydcencie". zmieniono protokół, który nakazywał "wciskanie klawisza". Co 108 minut musiały być wpisywane "4 8 15 16 23 42" do komputera znajdującego sie w stacji. W filmie wspomniano, że stacja obsługiwana jest przez dwie osoby, pracujące tu przez 540 dni (18 miesięcy). w odcinku What Kate Did, zaraz po połączeniu się rozbitków z tylne części samolotu z pozostałą częścią zagubionych, Mr. Eko wyznał Locke'owi, iż znalazł kawałek filmu w innej ze stacji Inicjatywy DHARMA - Strzale. W tym fragmencie, wyciętym przez Radzinsky'ego, Dr. Candle ostrzega o tym, że komputer powinien być używany tylko do wpisywania kodu. Używanie komputera do komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym mogło skompromitować projekt, lub wywołać kolejny incydent. Komputer thumb|left|150px|Komputer Więcej: Komputer Komputer służy do wpisywania kodu co 108 minut. Gdy licznik zacznie odliczać końcowe 4 minuty rozlega się alarm, sygnalizując że należy wpisać liczby. Jeden z mieszkańców Łabędzia musi wpisać kombinację: [[Liczby|'4 8 15 16 23 42']] i nacisnąć przycisk "WYKONAJ". Według filmu instruktażowego komputer nie mógł być używany do innych celów. Ale w epizodach What Kate Did i Three Minutes, Michael wykorzystał komputer do komunikacji z osobą podającą się za jego syna Walta. Malowidło ścienne thumb|right|150px|Malowidło W Łabędziu na jednej ze ścian znajduje się wielki fresk. Prawdopodobnie został namalowany przez jednego z mieszkańców stacji w celach rozrywkowych. Thomas (chłopak Claire) miał podobne malowidła w swoim apartamencie. Ochrona Więcej: Skład broni W Łabędziu znajduje się skład broni. Znajdziemy tam wiele rodzajów broni począwszy od pistoletów po karabinki półautomatyczne. Wejście do składziku wymaga podania specjalnej kombinacji, która była często zmieniana. W pomieszczeniu tym przetrzymywano fałszywego Henry Gale. Ponadto w bunkrze zamontowany jest system luster umożliwiający obserwację wejść. Drzwi przeciwwybuchowe thumb|right|200px|Ukryta mapa Więcej: Drzwi przeciwwybuchowe W bunkrze istnieje system drzwi przeciwwybuchowych, który może odciąć dostęp do niektórych sekcji stacji. Nie znane są powody montażu takiego systemu. Gdy drzwi są opuszczone seria promieni ultrafioletowych oświetlając jedne z drzwi, ukazuje wielką ręcznie namalowaną mapę. Na mapie znajdują się przypisy w języku łacińskim i angielskim. Po tym jak Locke] został przytrzaśnięty przez drzwi, próbował odtworzyć rysunek mapy. Elektromagnetyzm Stacja zawiera źródło pola elektromagnetycznego, najprawdopodobniej w okolicach malowidła. W bunkrze znajduje się również gruba betonowa ściana. Siła znajdująca się za nią mogła bez problemu przyciągnąć z niewielkiej odległości wisiorek Jacka. Im bliżej zegar był zera, tym prawdopodobnie mocniejesze stawało się pole. Wciskanie klawisza miało 'resetować' elektromagnetyzm do słabszej siły. Znaleziska w Łabędziu * Książki ** After All These Years ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** The Brothers Karamazov ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw * Licznik ** Hieroglify * CR 4-81516-23 42 nieznana substancja do wstrzykiwania. * Fotografia Desmonda * Wyłącznik systemu * Jedzenie * kombinezon HAZMAT * Nagrania ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * Odtwarzacz płyt winylowych * Komputer * Film instruktażowy Puszka Pandory Epimeteusz powiedział Pandorze, aby nigdy nie otwierała pudełka, które otrzymała od Zeusa. Ale pewnego dnia, Pandora otworzyła pudełko, uwalniając wszystkie nieszczęścia, które spadły na ludzkość. Po otwarciu, szybko je zamknęła zostawiając jedną rzecz w środku. Świat był przesiąknięty złem, dopóki Pandora nie otworzyła pudełka po raz drugi, uwalniając tym samym nadzieję. W Zagubionych kilka kwestii porównuje bunkier do Puszki Pandory. * Gdy Hurley zapytał Locke'a, co myśli o tym, co jest w bunkrze. Locke odpowiedział "nadzieję". * Hurley rozmawiając z Leonardem o tym jak użył Liczb aby wygrać na loterii, powiedział: "otworzyłem pudełko". Teorie Nazwa stacji *Wiele stacji ma nazwy gwiazdozbiorów. Łabędź to konstelacja o łacińskiej nazwie Cygnus. *Stacja została nazwana Łabędziem z powodu jej kształtu. *Sanskryt słowa "Łabędź" to hamsa i hansa, co brzmi podobnie do Hanso Przeznaczenie i historia stacji *Początkowo stacja służyła badaniom nad zwierzętami. **Łabędź to jedyny bunkier nazwany zwierzęciem. **Logo na rekinie może być pierwszym logo Łabędzia. **Eksperymenty nad zoologią przeniesiono do innej stacji po Incydencie. *Wielu myślicieli uważało, że pole elektromagnetyczne może zostać wykorzystane do generowania energii. Gdy DHARMA odkryła, że na Wyspie występuje bardzo silne pole elektromagnetyczne, postanowili zbudować bunkry do badań nad tym zjawiskiem. Wierzyli, że uzyskają energię o nieskończonej mocy, która mogłaby zasilić cały świat. ***Niedługo ludzkość straci znane nam obecnie źródła energii. ***Wyprodukowanie nowego źródła zmieniłoby liczby równania Valenzettiego (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42), co przedłużyłoby okres panowania człowieka. **Naukowcy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że otwierają Puszkę Pandory. Jakiś czas po rozpoczęciu badań coś poszło źle i pole elektromagnetyczne wyszło spod kontroli. Podczas tego incydentu paru ludzi zostało rannych/zabitych. **Postanowiono, że pole trzeba będzie rozładowywać co 108 minut by było stabilne. **Obawiano się kolejnego zdarzenia. Istniały obawy, że pole może narosnąć tak, że zniszczy całą Wyspę, lub cały świat. Postanowiono, że do bunkra będą wysyłane ekipy wciskające klawisz. Więcej badań nie przeprowadzano. **Wkrótce potem wprowadzono kluczyk do autodestrukcji. Gdyby czuwanie nad klawiszem się nie powiodło, ekipa miała za zadanie ostatecznie zdetonować pole elektromagnetyczne (co jednak zniszczyłoby stację). Różne *Istnieje tajemne przejście między Perłą a Łabędziem. **Na Ukrytej Mapie widzimy, że wszystkie bunkry mają tunele prowadzące do znaku zapytania. *Zniszczenie pola elektromagnetycznego pozwoli wydostać się rozbitkom z Wyspy. *Rozładowanie zagięło czas. **Desmond wiedział o przemówieniu Locke'a, zanim ten je wygłosił. Galeria Image:The_hatch_3d_modifications_by_z0n3.jpg|Mapa 3D Image:Lostoctagon2hr.jpg|Logo inicjatywy DHARMA "Łabądź" Image:Theswaninterior.jpg|Część wnętrza "Łabędzia" Image:CounterZeroHieroglyphic.jpg|Hieroglify Image:Fail_safe_1.jpg|Klucz autodestrukcji Image:Swaninside.jpg|Locke, Jack, Kate, i Hurley w Łabędziu. Kategoria:Strona Główna Stacja Łabędź